Summer In Glenoak
by Rena
Summary: What brings Dr. Lu Delgado together with the Camden family? This is a Strong Medicine7th Heaven cross over.
1. What Dr Jackson Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The characters from Strong Medicine belong to Lifetime Television, and the characters from 7th Heaven belong to the WB.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a crossover story. I chose my two favorite tv programs, Strong Medicine and 7th Heaven, so we'll see what I can do with it.

SETTING: This story takes place around the year 2003. Marc Delgado is 14, Matt Camden is 20, Mary Camden is 16, Lucy Camden is 14, Simon Camden is 12, Ruthie Camden is 9, and Sam and David Camden are 2. These ages may not be exactly as portrayed on the shows. To make this story work the way I wanted, I needed to make a few changes.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT DR. JACKSON WANTS

"Morning, Lana." Dr. Luisa Delgado greeted the receptionist of the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center.

"Hey Lu." Lana answered. "Dr. Jackson wants to see you in his office."

"Already?" Lu questioned. "I just got here. Haven't been here long enough to do anything wrong. Did he say what he wanted?"

"Sorry, Kid. He just said to send you to his office before you go to chat room. I'm sure it's nothing, Lu."

"Are we talking about the same Dr. Jackson?" Lu asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "When was the last time he called me to his office for nothin'? I'm sure I must have done something."

"Lu, just go find o ut what he wants. Then you can move on with the rest of your day." Lana suggested.

"Yeah. I might as well get it over with. I'll talk to you later, Lana."

Lu took a deep breath, then opened the door to Dr. Robert Jackson's office. The Chief of Staff glanced up from the paper he was reading.

"Lana said you wanted to see me." Lu said, trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling. Robert could see that she was a bit nervous, and he knew why. It wasn't often he called her into his office without being upset at her for one reason of another.

"Yes, I did. Please sit down, Dr. Delgado." As Lu sat down in front of his desk, she kept her eyes on him, wondering what this was all about.

"First of all, you can relax. You're not in trouble this time. There's just something I need to talk to you about." Robert told her. Lu immediately began to relax.

"What's that?" Lu asked. Robert held up the letter that he had been reading.

"A few days ago I received this letter from a friend of mine. Dr. Hank Hastings. He lives in Glenoak California. They have a free clinic there, but the head of the clinic is leaving and they have noone to replace him at this time."

"So? What does that have to do with me?" Lu questioned.

"I'm getting to that. I've told him all about your old clinic and how we merged your free clinic with Rittenhouse hospital and created the women's health center." Robert replied.

"Dr. Jackson, I don't mean to be rude, but I have chat room in a few minutes. Is there a point you're trying to make here?"

"Dr. Hastings asked if you might be interested in going to Glenoak to help keep their clinic open until a new director can be found. He was fascinated by all that you have accomplished here, and thought maybe you could help them to build a better clinic." Robert told her, watching the expression on her face.

"Are you kidding, Dr. Jackson? The answer is no. I can't just pack up and leave my patients. I don't know anyone in...in Glenoak or whatever it's called. Where would I stay? And besides, I can't just uproot Marc. His friends are here. His dad is here." Lu argued, referring to her young son. "And I'm pretty sure my old car won't make a trip like that. What were you thinking to even suggest to your friend that I go there?"

"Dr. Delgado...Lu, listen to me for a moment. Hear me out before you make up your mind. I know that most of the time you and I do not agree on many issues. But there is one thing that I admire you for. You fought hard to keep your clinic going, and when that didn't work, you sought out other solutions. You are committed to your patients and to the clinic. I really believe that you could be a great help to Dr. Hastings and the clinic in Glenoak. It wouldn't be permanant, Lu. Just maybe a month or two, until the clinic gets back on it's feet."

"I don't know, Dr. Jackson. How can you ask me to leave here? Even for a little while? What will become of my patients? They can't afford to go anywhere except the free clinic here." Lu argued again.

"I am pretty sure that Dr. Campbell and other doctors will cover for you." Robert responded.

"I can't afford to stay in a motel. I can't afford to rent a place." Lu said, her mind filled with excuses why she couldn't do this.

"I don't think you will need to worry about that. Dr. Hastings said that he will take care of finding you a place to live while you are there. He was thinking of something like a month? Maybe two? School is almost out for the summer, so you wouldn't need to pull Marc out of school. Will you at least think about it?" Lu bit her lip, then sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises." Lu stated firmly.

"I'll accept that answer." Robert answered. Lu glanced at her watch, then stood to go.

"I gotta go. I've got chat room."

"Thank you, Dr. Delgado. We can discuss this again later." Lu nodded, then hurried from the office.


	2. The Only Solution

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The Strong Medicine characters belong to Lifetime Television, and the 7th Heaven characters belong to the WB.

Setting: Glenoak, California

Chapter 2: THE ONLY SOLUTION

"Hi Eric." Dr. Hank Hastings stood in the doorway of Reverend Eric Camden's office at the Glenoak Community Church. Eric glanced up from his computer screen.

"Hey Hank. What brings you here? Anything wrong?" Hank shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

"Of course." Eric answered. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm sure Julie probably told you about the situation at the free clinic." Eric nodded, remembering that his younger sister had indeed told him about the clinic.

"I've been trying to think of a way that could help the clinic to survive, but so far I just can't think of how to do it. I've been contacting everyone I can think of. But now there might be a small ray of hope."

"Meaning?" Eric asked. Hank took a deep breath.

"I've recently been in touch with an old friend, Dr. Robert Jackson. He's the Chief of Staff at Rittenhouse Hospital in Philadelphia. He told me about a young doctor on his staff. She started a free clinic in South Philly. She fought to keep it open, and when it was evident that it was going to close, she sought out other sources, and eventually it worked out that she move her free clinic to Rittenhouse. When they merged her clinic to Rittenhouse, she became the partner of another women's med specialist, and now they have what is known as RWHC...Rittenhouse Women's Health Center."

"I don't understand, Hank. What does that have to do with the clinic here?" Eric asked.

"I'm getting to that." Hank answered. "I asked Dr. Jackson if there might be a possibility that this doctor come here to help get the clinic back on it's feet."

"And the answer is?" Hank shrugged.

"I haven't heard yet. He said that he would talk to her."

"Hank, do you think this doctor will pull up stakes and move here?" Eric asked.

"It wouldn't need to be permanent, Eric. Just a month or two."

"Do we know anything about this woman doctor?" Eric questioned.

"No, not really. Just that she is a single mother to a 13 year old son. And that she is totally devoted to her clinic and patients. We need someone like her, Eric. Glenoak needs the free clinic. People with no insurance need the clinic. Before it has to close, I want to make sure I've done everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen." Hank explained.

"Hank, exactly why is it you are telling me this?" Eric asked, having the feeling that his brother-in-law was working up to asking him something. Hank took a deep breath.

"I told Dr. Jackson that I would find her and her son a place to stay. The thing is, I'm not sure I can find her an affordable place to stay for a month or two. Our apartment isn't really big enough for another two people. So I was wondering if maybe..."

"If they could maybe stay with us?" Eric asked, interrupting. Hank nodded.

"It was Julie's idea, actually. I know you've helped a lot of people, and I know you often have people staying with you. I was hoping that maybe this doctor and her son could stay with you?"

"Hank, are you serious? Don't you think our house is pretty full already? We have 7 kids. Including 1 year old twins. Do you think Annie will actually agree to having two more people spend a month or two with us?" Eric questioned.

"Eric, if it weren't so important, I wouldn't even ask. But it is important for the clinic. Or maybe you can help me find a place for them." Eric sighed heavily.

"Ok, Hank. I'll talk to Annie. But I can't make any promises. I'm not even sure that I am being fair to her by asking her. But I'll talk to her and let you know."

"Thanks, Eric. I'll understand if she says no, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"I'll let you know." Hank stood to go.

"I need to get back to the hospital. Thanks again, Eric." After he had gone, Eric shook his head. He and his wife had often had other people staying with them, and had helped others in need many times. But would Annie want two extra people spending part of the summer with them? Especially another child? He didn't think she would be so agreeable, but he decided that he would talk to her when he got home that evening. The worse that could happen would be that she would say no.


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Setting: Philadelphia, Lu's apartment

Chapter 3: DISCUSSIONS

"Hey Mom, you're home early." 14 year old Marc greeted his mother when she entered their apartment.

"My last patient cancelled so I made a break for it before I could get paged to the ER or somethin'," Lu answered. "Besides, I thought maybe we could talk." Lu poured herself a glass of Pepsi and sat down at the table across from him.

"Okay, what did I do now?" Marc questioned.

"What makes you think you did anything?" Lu asked. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had had those same thoughts earlier today when she had been called to Dr. Jackson's office.

"Well, for one thing, you hardly ever get home early. So I must have done something." Lu shook her head.

"No, you didn't do anything. But there is something that I need to talk to you about." Marc closed his math book.

"What?"

"What are your plans for this summer?" Lu asked. Marc shrugged.

"I don't know. Same as usual, I guess. You know, spend time with the guys, spend time at Dad's. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why?"

"How would you feel about spending some time in California?" Lu questioned.

"Are you serious?" Marc asked. "Why? We don't even know anyone in California. Do we? And how long are we talking about here?"

"A month or two." Lu replied. Marc was silent for a moment as he thought about what she had said. His mother very seldom even took time off from the clinic. And now she was talking about spending a couple of months in California? This was weird, he told himself. Something was going on.

"Mom, what's this all about? What's going on?" He questioned. Lu took a deep breath, then explained the situation to her son. When she finished, she waited expectantly for his response.

"Well?" She asked when he didn't say anything. Marc shrugged.

"I don't know, Mom. Two months is a long time. What about your patients?" Marc finally asked.

"Dr. Campbell and others will cover them for me." Lu answered.

"Do you want to go?" Marc asked.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, Marc. But this would be my chance to help other people. I would hate to see another free clinic close like mine did. But I won't do it if you don't want to go." Marc was thoughtful for a moment.

"I could maybe stay with Dad." Lu bit her lip.

"I'm sure your dad would be happy to have you stay with them for a couple of months. But I wouldn't like having you gone for that long." Lu said softly. Mother and son sat there in silence, each thinking about the situation at hand.

Meanwhile, in Glenoak California, in the Camden home...

"Eric, please tell me you didn't tell Hank that that doctor and her son could stay here." Annie Camden said hopefully after Eric had told her about the visit he had received from his sister's husband.

"No, I didn't." Eric answered. "I told him that I would talk to you and let him know."

"Good," Annie said. "Because the answer is no. We've already got a full house. The last thing we need around here is two more people. Especially another teenager. Why would Hank even ask?"

"Because they don't have room in their apartment for two more people." Eric replied. "And because he knows that we often have extra people staying here. Annie, this may be the last hope of keeping the free clinic open."

"Well, what is so special about this doctor?" Annie questioned. "What do you know about her?"

"Apparently she had started the South Philly Women's clinic, and when it went under, she merged her practice at Rittenhouse hospital. Hank feels that she might be able to help them keep the clinic open because she's been through it. Will you at least think about it, Annie?" Annie sighed heavily.

"Ok. Fine. I'll think about it. But I won't promise you anything." Eric leaned over and kissed her.

"Fair enough." Eric kissed her again.

"Thanks, honey. That's all I ask."


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Setting: Rittenhouse Hospital, Lu's office

Chapter 4: Decisions

Lu glanced up as the door to her office opened.

"Got a minute, Dr.Delgado?"

"Sure, Dr. Jackson. Come on in." Lu closed the file she had been reading. "What can I do for you?" Robert sat down in a chair across from the young doctor.

"I was just wondering if you've given any thought to what we talked about yesterday."

"I really don't think I can do it. I'm sorry. I can sympathize with what your friend is going through because I've been there. But my life is here. My son's life is here. I can't just uproot him." Lu answered. "Not even just for the summer."

"Have you talked to Marc about it?" Robert questioned.

"Yes, last night. He offered to stay with his dad." Lu replied.

"So what's the problem?" Lu took a deep breath.

"I can't leave my son for two months. I'm sorry." As if on cue, the door opened and young Marc Delgado stood there.

"Marc, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your dad's today." Lu said. Marc glanced quickly at Dr. Jackson, then turned his attention to his mother.

"I called Dad and asked him to pick me up here. I told him I needed to talk to you." Marc replied.

"And it couldn't wait til I got home because...?" Lu questioned.

"We can talk later, Dr. Delgado." Robert said. "I'll let the two of you talk." Robert stood to leave.

"It's okay, Dr. Jackson. You can stay." Marc said.

"Marc, what's going on?" Lu asked her son.

"Mom, I've been thinking. Maybe you should go to that clinic in California."

"What?" Lu asked, surprised at her son's words.

"Well, I remember how hard you had to struggle to get the clinic open, and you had to fight to keep it open. I saw what it did to you. Mom, you gave everything you had for that clinic. If it hadn't been for you, a lot of people wouldn't have good medical care. And if it hadn't been for Dr. Jackson, the free clinic may not have been able to stay open. It wouldn't have been able to merge with Dr. Stowe's practice," Marc said, referring to his mother's former partner here at the clinic. "I was thinking that maybe that clinic in California doesn't have anyone that would fight to keep it open. And if it closes, there might be a lot of people who won't be able to afford to see a doctor. Mom, I think they need you there until they can get back on their feet." Lu bit her lip thoughtfully as she thought about what her son had said.

"Marc, I don't know. I don't really think I can go to California for two months and leave you here with your dad. I know your dad would love to have you, but..." Lu's voice trailed off.

"Mom, that's the other thing. I don't want to stay with Dad. I want to go with you." Marc answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Lu asked. Marc nodded.

"Mom, you've always made sacrifices so that I could have things. You've gone without things that I know you would have liked to have. I want to do this for you. My friends will still be here when I get back. So will Dad. Besides, it could be kind of fun. I think we should go for it."

"I don't know. I don't think I could leave my patients." Lu said slowly.

"You won't need to worry about that, Dr. Delgado." Dr. Jackson said, joining the conversation. "I've already talked to Dr. Campbell and she has agreed to cover your patients in you absence.

"You already talked to Andy?" Lu asked. Robert nodded.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to be ready, just in case your answer was yes. Andy said she would be happy to cover for you. She thinks it would be a great opportunity for you...she thinks you should go for it." Lu glanced at her boss, then at her son, suddenly feeling defeated. She bit her lip as she thought about the situation. Maybe they were right. Maybe she should do what she could to prevent the free clinic in Glenoak from closing, knowing how she had felt when she had had to fight to keep her own free clinic open. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Okay, Dr. Jackson. Tell your friend that I will do what I can to help them out." Robert smiled.

"Thank you, Lu. I know Dr. Hastings will be pleased with your decision." As Robert left the office, he patted Marc on the shoulder, giving him a silent thank you.

"I just hope I am pleased with my decision." Lu said, almost under her breath. Marc glanced at his watch.

"I'd better go. Dad will be here in a few minutes." Lu put her arm around her son as they walked out of her office together.

"Are you sure about this, Marc? I mean, we'll be spending two months where we don't know anyone. Once I agree to do this, there's no turning back." Marc nodded.

"I'm sure, Mom. It'll be kind of an adventure. Neither of us has ever been to California." Lu gave him a hug.

"I love you, Kid. Have fun at your dad's."

"Bye, Mom." Lu stood watching as her son ran out of the clinic. He sure seemed to be sure of his decision, she thought to herself. She wished that she herself could be as sure as her son seemed to be.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," she said softly.

"What was that, Lu?" Lu turned to see Lana standing beside her. Before she could reply, her pager went off. She glanced at it.

"ER. Gotta run, Lana."

Meanwhile, in Glenoak, a similar conversation was taking place at the Camden home.

"Got a minute, Eric?" Eric glanced up from his computer screen.

"Sure, Hon. What's up?" Eric answered Annie.

"Eric, I've been thinking. Maybe having that doctor and her son here wouldn't be so bad. At first, I wasn't thrilled with having another kid here for the summer. I mean, we don't know anything about this woman and her son. But after thinking about it, I decided maybe we could give it a try and just see how it goes. I realized that if the free clinic has to close, there will be a lot of people who won't be able to have quality medical care. And if this woman can help keep it open, then maybe we should do our part and give her a place to stay."

"Are you sure, Annie? I mean, you've already got your hands full with me, 7 kids and a dog." Annie smiled.

"I'm sure, sweetheart. I've been thinking about it, and praying about it. I feel that it is the right thing to do."

"Okay then. I'll call Hank and have him make the arrangements." Eric answered.

"I'll start working on the sleeping arrangements. Maybe you can ask Hank to find out some information about this doctor and her son. It would be nice to at least know a little bit about them before they arrive." Annie said.

"I'll see what I can do." Annie kissed him quickly on the cheek before exiting the room.


	5. ARRIVAL

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Setting: Glenoak, California

Chapter 5: Arrival

Lu glanced around nervously as she followed her son into the Glenoak airport. It was a Friday afternoon and the airport was full of weekend travelers.

"Who's picking us up?" Marc asked his mother.

"Dr. Hastings. Dr. Jackson told me that Dr. Hastings will meet us at the baggage claim. Wherever that is." Marc glanced around, then pointed at a sign a short distance away.

"Down that way." As Lu followed her son towards the baggage claim, she found herself wondering if she were really doing the right thing by coming to Glenoak for two months. Was it really fair to take her son away from his father and his friends?

"Marc, it's not to late to change our minds. We can turn around right now and take the first plane back to Philadelphia."

"Come on, Mom. You know we can't back out now." Marc said, sensing his mother's nervousness. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." By now they had reached the baggage claim. Lu looked around, having no idea who she was looking for.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Lu turned to see a tall, blond man standing behind her.

"You look a little lost. You wouldn't by any chance be Dr. Delgado, would you?" The man asked.

"Uhhh...yeah, I am. Are you Dr. Hastings?"

"That's me. And this must be your son." Dr. Hastings turned to Marc.

"I'm Marc." Hank Hastings held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Marc. Dr. Delgado, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming to help us out like this."

"Please, call me Lu." Hank nodded.

"Okay, Lu. Let me fill you in on where you'll be staying for the next couple of months. You'll be staying with my brother-in-law and his family. He's the minister at the Glenoak Community Church. His wife's name is Annie. They have 7 children, the youngest being 2 year old twins. We've leased a car for you to use while you are here."

"Thank you. I have a pretty old car, and there was no way it would withstand a trip like this." Hank smiled.

"That's what Bob Jackson said. So we decided to have you fly out here, and we would see to it that you have your own vehicle. Do you have any questions?"

"We're staying with a minister?" Lu questioned. Hank nodded again.

"Is that a problem?" Lu shook her head.

"No, not really. It's just that...well, I haven't been to church in many years. Do you think they will mind having a non church goer in their home for two months?"

"Eric and Annie are down to earth people. They don't condemn a person because they don't go to church. They are always willing to go an extra mile to help someone, regardless of the circumstances. I think you'll like them."

"But the question is, will they like me?" Lu said under her breath as she and her son followed Dr. Hastings out of the terminal.


	6. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter 6: INTRODUCTIONS

"Well, here we are." Hank said as he pulled up in front of a large white house. Lu glanced around as she stepped out of the car.

"Here goes nothin'," she said under her breath as she and her son followed Dr. Hastings to the front door. Hank rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened and Lu found herself face to face with seven strangers.

"Hi everyone." Hank said. "I'd like you all to meet Dr. Luisa Delgado and her son Marc."

"Welcome to our home, Dr. Delgado." Eric Camden said as he stepped aside, allowing them to come into the house. "I'd like you to meet my family. This is my wife Annie, and our children Matt, Lucy, Mary, Simon and Ruthie." He pointed at each child as he introduced them. Annie Camden smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Delgado."

"Please, call me Lu." Lu said after the introductions had been made.

"Can I call you Lu too?" Lu smiled down at the youngest Camden daughter.

"Of course you can."

"Let's all go into the living room where we can get acquainted." Annie said, ushering them all away from the door.

"Can I get you some coffee, Lu?" Annie asked.

"That'd be nice, thank you." Lu answered.

"Can I get you anything, Marc?" Annie asked the young boy who sat quietly on the couch beside his mother.

"No, thank you." Annie excused herself and hurried into the kitchen.

"Maybe someone could give your mother a hand?" Eric suggested, looking at his two eldest daughters.

"Uh...sure. We'll be right back." Mary and Lucy hurried from the room. They found their mother standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a tray with 4 cups of coffee.

"Mom? Is anything wrong?" Lucy questioned.

"Uh...no. I was just thinking that she looks awful familiar, like I should know her." Annie answered.

"But that's impossible. She lives in Philadelphia. We've never even been there." Mary pointed out. Annie nodded.

"I guess you're right. I guess maybe she just resembles someone I know." Mary and Lucy glanced at each other as they followed their mother back into the living room. Annie handed Lu, Eric, and Hank a cup of coffee, then sat down beside her husband.

"I appreciate you letting Marc and I stay here." Lu said, trying to break the tension that seemed to fill the room. Annie smiled.

"We're glad to have you both. Lu, you'll be sharing a room with Mary. And Marc, you'll be sharing a room with Simon. I hope those arrangements are okay with you." Lu nodded.

"Sure, that will be fine. Thanks." Simon jumped up from his place on the floor.

"Come on, Marc. I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

"Okay, thanks." Marc grabbed his suitcase and followed Simon Camden upstairs.

"If you'd like, I can show you where you'll be staying." Mary told Lu. Lu nodded.

"I'd like that. I would like to freshen up a bit. Please excuse me." Eric and Annie nodded as Lu followed Mary upstairs. Hank glanced at Eric and Annie.

"So? What do you think?"

"She seems like a nice person." Eric said quickly, then looked at his wife. "Annie?"

"She...she seems nice. But she looks like someone I knew once. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I told her on the way over here that on Monday I will pick her up and take her to the clinic to show her around. I really think she will benefit the clinic. Robert Jackson said she is a caring, devoted woman."

"I hope it works out." Annie stated. "I really do." Eric and Hank glanced at each other, both hearing the doubt in her voice.

"It will work." Eric said. "It will work." Hank glanced at his watch.

"I need to run. I have a few patients to check on at the hospital. Thanks again for allowing them to stay here. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Hank." Eric and Annie said in unison.

"It will work, Annie." Eric said, trying to reassure his wife that they had made the right decision by allowing Lu and Marc to stay with them."

"I hope you're right." Annie replied, then excused herself to go upstairs to check on the twins, who were taking a nap. Eric remained seated on the couch. Something seemed to be bothering Annie. But what was it? He wasn't sure, but he knew that it must have something to do with their house guest. And he was determined to find out what it was.


	7. The Clinic

Disclaimer: I no not own these characters

Chapter 7: The Clinic

"Well, here we are." Hank announced Monday morning as he led Lu into the Glenoak Free Clinic.

As Lu glanced around, she was reminded of years earlier when she had started the South Philly Women's Clinic.

She had put all she had into her clinic, and had fought hard to keep the clinic going.

With the help of her two best friends, Lana Hawkins and Peter Riggs, Lu had struggled to provide quality medical care for women who lived below the poverty level, or who had no insurance.

She had often spent long hours at the clinic, and at the same time, tried to be a mother to her young son. She had often felt torn between needing to be available to her patients and wanting to be there for her young son.

"Dr. Delgado?" Lu was jolted back to the present by the sudden sound of Hank's voice.

"What? I...I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Lu could feel herself blush.

"Is anything wrong? You looked as if you were miles away."

"Uh...no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. This is a nice clinic."

"I would sure hate to see it close. Glenoak needs this clinic. Without it, there would be so many people who wouldn't be able to receive the medical care they need because they have no insurance or are on welfare. Many of them are single mother's with no job. Many of them can't go to work because the cost of child care is so high. So if the clinic closes..." Hank's voice trailed off. Lu nodded in understanding...she understood exactly what he was saying.

"When it seemed like we were running out of options, I decided to gave Bob Jackson a call. I guess you could say it was our last resort. He told me about your clinic and how you had merged your clinic with Rittenhouse to form the Women's Health Center. Dr. Delgado, we've got the funding we need, but we need staff to keep it going."

"Well, I'll do what I can." Lu answered.

"Thank you," Hank said gratefully. "I know

two months isn't much time to find appropriate staff, but I'll do the best I can. Do you have any suggestions or ideas that you might want to implement while you're here?" Lu was silent as she continued glancing around the clinic.

"Is that room used for anything?" She asked, pointing at a nearby room that appeared to be empty. Hank shook his head.

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"That might be a good room to start a chat room."

"Chat room?" Hank questioned. Lu nodded.

"It's something I started at the old clinic, before moving to Rittenhouse. Every morning for an hour I would hold chat room, where women could come in and we would talk about anything and everything. It was a way that we could get to know each other, and learn to trust each other as well."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. If you'd like to run a chat room during the two months that you are here, that would be fine. I'm sure the ladies that come here would enjoy that." Hank stopped at the reception desk, where the receptionist was putting files into the file cabinet.

"Hi Rachel. I'd like you to meet Dr. Luisa Delgado. She will be spending a couple of months here, until a full time doctor can be found. Dr. Delgado, this is Rachel. She pretty much takes care of everything here in the office." Lu smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Likewise, Dr. Delgado." Rachel answered, her tone cold and uncaring.

"Please, call me Lu."

"Dr. Delgado will be sufficient." Rachel said, then turned and walked away.

"She sure makes a person feel welcome." Lu said.

"Don't mind her, Lu." Hank said. "She isn't pleased with what is going on around here. Just like all the staff here, they are afraid of being out of a job if the clinic closes. Once she realizes that you are here to help, she'll be okay." Lu nodded in understanding. It wasn't the first time she had had to work with someone who was less than pleased to be working with her. She smiled at the thought of her first partner at Rittenhouse, Dr. Dana Stowe. Yes, Dana had not been thrilled at all when she had been asked to merge her practice with Lu's free clinic to form the RWHC.

"Any questions so far?" Hank asked. Lu shook her head.

"Not that I can think of right off hand."

"Great. How do you feel about starting to see patients right now?'

"Fine, I guess. No time like the present."

"I'll be at the hospital this morning, then here this afternoon. If you have any questions, you can ask Rachel. She knows the ins and outs of this place."

"Okay, thanks."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hank said when he noticed the doubtful expression on her face. "Dr. Jackson spoke highly of you, so I know you can do the job here."

"I'll do my best." Lu answered.

"That's all we can ask. I'll see you later." After he had gone, Lu glanced around. Several people were already in the waiting room. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the file folder that was on the top of the patient files that were piled up on the counter.

"LaWanda Ramsey?" A young woman got up at the sound of her name. Lu smiled.

"Hi, Miss Ramsey. I'm Dr. Delgado. Call me Lu." With that, she led the woman into the exam room, beginning her first day at the Glenoak Free Clinic.


	8. Marc And The Camdens

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Chapter 8: Marc And The Camdens

"Good morning, Marc." Annie greeted him with a smile Monday morning. "Your mom already left for the clinic, but everyone else is in the dining room waiting for breakfast. You can join them if you'd like."

"Thank you." Marc replied politely, then excused himself and went into the dining room.

"Sit next to me." Ruthie Camden said with enthusiasm. Marc glanced around the table, then sat down beside Ruthie.

"We're glad to have you and your mom here, Marc." Eric said from his place at one end of the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Camden." Marc replied.

"Please, call me Eric."

"And you can call me Annie." Annie said as she took her place at the other end of the table. "Simon, would you like to say grace this morning?" Simon nodded as his family bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Marc glanced around, then followed their example.

"Dear Jesus, thank you for this food that you have given to us. Thank you that we can all be together, and thank you for our guests. Amen."

"Thank you, Simon." Eric smiled at his young son.

"It's a shame your Mom left before breakfast, Marc." Annie said. Marc shrugged.

"That's okay. I'm used to it."

"Oh?" Annie glanced at Eric. Marc nodded.

"Yeah. She usually goes to the clinic around 7 every morning."

"So...your dad got you ready for school?" Simon questioned. Marc shook his head.

"My dad doesn't live with us."

"Then who made you breakfast?" Ruthie asked.

"I just usually have a bowl of cereal." Marc answered.

"How long have your parents been divorced?" Lucy asked.

"Uh...they've never been married." Marc replied.

"Do you get to see your daddy?" Ruthie asked. "Because it would be bad if you couldn't see your daddy."

"Yeah, I see him all the time."

"Do you stay at his house?" Ruthie asked. Marc nodded.

"I stay at his house every other weekend, and on Wednesdays when Mom has all night clinic."

"All night clinic?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah. Mom keeps the clinic open all night on Wednesday's so that her patients that can't get there during the day can get there at night."

"Who looks after you after school?" Annie asked.

"Sometimes I go to the clinic after school and hang out there. Sometimes I go home. Sometimes I hang out with friends."

"Sounds like you spend an awful lot of time on your own." Annie said. "More than a child your age should." She added. Marc shifted uncomfortably in his chair, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Hey Marc, wanna go play basketball?" Simon asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure." Marc replied, glad for an escape from the Camden's questions.

"May we be excused?" Simon asked his parents. Eric and Annie nodded.

"Thank you." Marc said, then followed Simon outside.

"Are they always like that?" Marc asked once they were outside.

"You mean asking so many questions?" Marc nodded.

"Yeah. I felt like I was being interrogated or something."

"Don't let that bother you." Simon said with a smile. "They do that to everyone. I guess they consider everything to be their business, like they need to fix things or something." Marc nodded.

"My mom tends to do that too. She is always trying to fix things. Whether it's her business or not." Simon picked up the basketball and threw it to Marc, who bounced it briefly, then threw it towards the basket. Simon ran to catch the ball, then threw it towards the basket.

"So what's it like having a minister for a father?" Marc asked.

"It's okay most of the time." Simon answered. "But sometimes it's hard because everyone always expects us to be a good example. If we do anything wrong, everyone else knows about it."

"Yeah. That must be hard sometimes." Simon and Marc glanced up as Lucy, Mary and Ruthie joined them.

"So what's it like having a doctor for a mom?" Simon asked as the five of them sat down on the grass by a nearby tree. Marc shrugged.

"I don't mind it much I guess. But sometimes I wish she could be home more so we could do more stuff together. Sometimes she doesn't get home til late. And sometimes she gets called in the middle of the night."

"What about your daddy?" Ruthie asked. "Where does he live?"

"Just on the other side of the city. Mom always calls it the rich side."

"That arrangement kinda stinks." Lucy said.

"My best friend Suzanne's parents are divorced. She says one of the hardest things for her is that she and her mom don't get to do a lot together because her mom has to work long hours in order to make it, with the high cost of everything these days. You must not see your mom much if she has to spend so much time at the clinic." Marc shrugged.

"Yeah, but I know she has to be there for her patients. They depend on her."

"But she's your mom. She needs to be there for you too." Mary said.

"If they didn't have her, they wouldn't be able to afford medical care." Marc said in his mother's defense. "She' gone through a lot to get where she is."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Mary said quickly. "I just meant that she needs to be there for you as well as for her patients, that you should be her first priority."

"Boy, I'm sure glad our parents are married and stayed together." Simon said. "I think it would be hard being shifted around from parent to parent all the time. Not much stability there I wouldn't think." Marc was silent for a few minutes, suddenly feeling uneasy again. This conversation was making him feel as if the life he lived with his mother in Philadelphia was all wrong, that just because his parents had never married, he was an outcast by the Camden children. Somehow he knew he needed to say something to defend his mother.

"Just because my parents aren't married doesn't mean that we don't have a good life." Marc started. "Maybe we live on the poor side of the city, and maybe mom has to work long hours at the clinic to make a living, but that doesn't mean that we aren't happy. That doesn't mean that our life is wrong, just because we don't live in a big house like yours. Mom was 16 when I was born. She quit school. She eventually made it through medical school, but she had to work lots of jobs to do it, plus take care of me.So I'm sorry if we don't fit your standards of what a family should be." With that, Marc got up and ran out of the yard, leaving the Camden kids staring after him.


	9. More Questions

CHAPTER 9: More Questions

Annie glanced around the table, immediately noticing Lu's empty chair.

"We'll wait a few more minutes for Lu." She announced as she glanced at her watch. Eric nodded, then turned his attention towards Marc.

"How was your day, Marc?"

"Okay, I guess." Marc replied softly, the uneasy feeling returning.

"Does your mom always work this late?" Annie asked. "It's almost 6:00."

"Most days she doesn't get home til after 7. Except for Wednesdays."

"She gets home early on Wednesdays?" Eric asked.

"No. She works all night. She does that so her patients that can't be there during the day can be treated"

"You spend the night alone?" SImon asked.

"No, I stay with my dad."

Just then they heard the front door burst open, and Lu ran into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late. Last minute patients." Eric smiled as Lu took her place at the table.

"How was your first day at the clinic?" Eric asked after the prayer had been said.

"It went well." Lu replied.

"Marc was just telling us about your all night clinic." Eric said. "Not many doctors would do that."

"That's for sure." Annie agreed. "Why did you decide to do that?"

"Most of my patients are below the poverty level and have no insurance. Many are single mothers or women whose husbands work shift work. They can't make it to the clinic during the day because they have no one to watch their kids. So they come on Wednesdays. Sometimes at 3am."

"Will you be doing that at the clinic here?" Mary asked. Lu shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Since I am only going to be here short term, I doubt it. I did talk to Dr. Hastings about starting a chat room, though." Lu answered.

"Chat room?" Annie questioned. Lu nodded.

"At the RWHC, I have chat room every morning. It's a time when women can come in and we talk about anything and everything."

"RWHC?" Lucy asked. "What's that?"

"Rittenhouse Women's Health Center. When my old clinic closed, I moved to Rittenhouse and merged my practice with that of another women's health specialist to form the health center. Although we are partners, we each have our own practice and our own patients."

"It must be exciting to be a doctor." Lu said with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"It can be," Lu answered. "But sometimes the long hours can really take it's toll."

"What made you want to become a doctor?" Annie asked.

"My mom died from breast cancer when I was 10 years old. We didn't have insurance, so she couldn't afford medical treatment. After she died, I promised my grandmother Isabel that I would become a doctor so no other woman would have to go through what my mother had."

"What about your daddy?" Ruthie asked. "Did he die too?"

"I never knew my dad because he left before I was born." Lu answered.

"I think that's enough personal questions for tonight," Eric said, sensing that Lu was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. Lu glanced across the table at her son, who had been quiet throughout the meal.

"How was your day, Marc?" She asked him. The boy shrugged.

"Okay I guess." Something in her son's tone told her that something was bothering him. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and the young boy clearly read the message in his mother's dark eyes: I know something is bothering you, we'll talk later.


	10. A Son's Promise

Chapter 10: A Son's Promise

Lu knocked on the bedroom door of the room that Marc was sharing with Simon, then opened the door and went in. She found the young boys each sitting on their bunk bed, reading comic books.

"Hi guys. Simon, would you mind if I talk to Marc for a minute?"

"Sure." Simon jumped down from the top bunk and hurried from the room. Lu sat down on the lower bunk beside her son.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Lu replied.

"Huh?"

"You've been awful quiet all evening. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." Marc answered.

"Come on, Kiddo. This is your mom you're talking to. I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me." Marc was silent for a moment, then turned to face his mother.

"Mom, I want to go home and stay with dad."

"What? Did something happen today?" Lu asked.

"At first I thought being here would be fun. But these people ask to many questions." Marc said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, they do." Lu agreed. "But Marc, it's just their way of getting to know us. It can't be easy for them to invite two strangers into their home for two months."

"Yeah, I guess. But they made it sound like our life is all wrong and theirs is perfect, just because they have parents who are still married. They made it sound like you're not a good mother because you're always at the clinic."

"And what do you think?" Lu asked her son.

"You are a good mother. And I know you can't always be there because your patients depend on you. I know how hard you've worked to get where you are. But those kids made me feel about an inch tall, Mom. Like I'm nothing." Lu put her arms around her son and gave him a hug.

"Marc, I'm sorry. Maybe I made a mistake by agreeing to come here. I knew it wouldn't be easy spending two months with people we don't even know. I'm sorry things didn't go well for you today. But I made a commitment. I can't back out now."

"Could I go home and stay with dad? I know he'd let me stay with him."

"I know he would, Marc. But you're all the family I've got. I don't want us to be apart for two months." Lu answered.

"So I have to stay here?" Marc asked.

"I'll make a deal with you." Lu said. "Give this a month, and if you still feel this way, I'll call your dad and ask if you can stay with him. Can you do that?"

"Really? You'd let me go home?"

"Marc, I love you very much, and I want you to be happy. Would you do me a favor, though?"

"Yeah, sure. What?" Marc questioned.

"Please give it your best shot. Do your very best to get along with the Camden kids."

"I promise, Mom." Lu kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Marc. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Lu gave him a quick pat on the back, then left the room.


	11. Different Walks Of Life

Chapter 11: Different Walks Of Life

"I'm not sure what to make of this Dr. Delgado," Annie said as she slipped into bed beside her husband later that night. Eric closed the book he had been reading and placed it on the night stand beside the bed.

"She seems to be a very nice person, very caring, very compassionate."

"And her son. Sounds like he is practically raising himself." Annie stated.

"I'm sure her job is very demanding." Eric answered. "And being a single parent, she has to support her son."

"I know that, Eric." Annie replied. "And that's fine. But it sounds like she is never home with him."

"Honey, I'm sure she is doing the very best she can. Being a single mother can't be easy. Especially for a doctor. And divorce is never a good thing, but it does happen. Maybe her husband just couldn't handle the demands of her job." Eric said.

"And that's another thing. They aren't divorced. They've never been married."

"That happens sometimes too, Annie. But that doesn't mean she's not a good mother. It just means that they have a different way of life than we do. You shouldn't judge her until you know the whole story. She just got here. Honey, take time to get to know her and her son."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Annie said with a sign.

"And we don't know anything about her circumstances. There could be a good reason why she and Marc's father never married." Eric continued.

"You know, ever since they got here, I've had the feeling that I know her from somewhere. But I just can't seem to remember where." Annie said.

"Maybe if you spend time talking to her, you'll remember." Eric said as he turned out the bedside lamp. "We meet people from all walks of life, and she is one of those people." Annie sighed as she turned out her bedside lamp.

"I guess you're right, sweetheart. I need to take the time to get to know Lu before I make any judgment as to what kind of mother she is." Eric leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You might find that she is a wonderful young caring woman who has had a difficult life, and is just doing the best she can for herself and her son."

"I guess you're right. Good night, sweetheart." Annie said softly as she snuggled in his arms.

"Good night, hon." Eric replied as his eyes closed in sleep.


	12. Woman To Woman

Chapter 12: WOMAN TO WOMAN

By Friday of that first week, Lu had settled into a regular routine at the clinic. She began each day with chat room at 7am, and ended each day at 6pm. She had made a promise to herself and her son that she would be home early each evening and not work long hours like she did back home in Philadelphia.

After supper that evening, Annie and Lu were in the kitchen cleaning up. The two women had talked very little, as each was busy with their own activities...Lu with the clinic and her son, and Annie with the demands of a husband and seven children.

"Any plans for tonight, Lu?" Annie asked, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to fill the room.

"No." Lu answered. "Why?"

"I thought maybe we could go out for a couple of hours. Just the two of us. To the Pool Hall. Matt said he'll take the kids to the Dairy Shack for ice cream, and Eric will stay with the twins. We haven't had a chance to really get acquainted."

"Okay. Yeah. Sure." Lu answered with slight hesitation. Ever since her arrival, Lu had had the uneasy feeling that Annie Camden was not pleased with her summer house guests. Annie smiled.

"Great. It's all set then."

"You might call this the Camden hang out." Annie said a short time later as she and Lu walked into the Pool Hall. "What would you like to drink?"

"Uh..diet pepsi will be fine." Lu answered, resisting the temptation to order a beer.

"I'll get them while you get us a table." Lu nodded as she headed towards a corner table. Annie joined her seconds later.

"How are things going for you at the clinic?" Annie asked.

"Fine." Lu replied. "I think I'm beginning to gain the trust of some of the patients. They're all concerned about the possibility of losing the clinic."

"I think what you're doing is wonderful. I know it must have been difficult for you to uproot your son and come here." Lu nodded.

"Yes, it was. And leaving my patients."

"What made you decide to come here?" Annie asked as she took a sip of her diet pepsi.

"I guess I didn't want to see another free clinic close. I was fortunate enough to have been able to move my practice to Rittenhouse. But if I hadn't, a lot of people wouldn't have had a doctor because they couldn't afford good medical care."

"Marc was telling us that you run an all night clinic?" Lu nodded.

"Every Wednesday. A lot of my patients are single mothers or their husbands work during the day so they can't come in until after hours. Marc stays with his dad those nights."

"Wow. That is really something. I've never heard of a doctor doing that." Lu shrugged, taking a drink of her diet pepsi.

"I need to do what is best for my patients. If my mother had had good medical care she..." Lu's voice trailed off.

"Marc seems like a wonderful boy," Annie said, changing the subject. "How do you manage being a doctor and a single parent?"

"It's never been easy, but I just do what I need to do. I don't have a choice. I had Marc when I was 16. I dropped out of school when I got pregnant. Abortion wasn't an option. I had considered adoption. But when I held him for the first time....I knew I couldn't give him away." Annie smiled.

"I felt that way with each child. I often look at them and wonder what I did to deserve those seven blessings."

"Marc is really my only family. Isabel, my grandmother who raised me after my mother died, lives in Puerto Rico. I was an only child. Marc spends Wednesdays and every other weekend with his dad and his family. He wasn't really around much when Marc was a baby. He ditched me when he found out I was pregnant. Said he wasn't ready to be a father. He wanted to go to college and not be saddled down with a kid." Lu bit her lip, wondering if maybe she was sharing to much of her life with this minister's wife. She took a sip of her soda.

"Well, I think you're doing a wonderful job raising him." Annie stated.

"Thank you." For a few moments the two women were silent, each with their own thoughts.

"_Boy, this woman sure asks a lot of nosy questions."_ Lu thought.

"_She must have had a hard life." Annie considered. _

"Well, guess we'd better be getting home. I'm sure the kids are home by now."

"Yeah. I need to spend time this evening with Marc. I enjoyed our evening. Thank you."

"I enjoyed it too. We need to do this again." Lu nodded, then followed Annie out of the Pool Hall.


End file.
